Atracción Química
by freiya hibaya
Summary: Goku y milk se conocen en circunstancias totalmente distintas. La diferencia de edad no interfiere en el amor y mucho menos en la atracción física, pero ¿qué haces si el deseo se hace muy fuerte? tanto así que te entregas a los brazos de tu profesor


Los personajes no son míos son de el genio de Akira Toriyama

**_Esta historia la leí por ahí, le agregué unas cosas, espero que les guste. No sean tan duros conmigo si no les gusta, de antemano gracias por leerme. Besos._**

**_Este va dedicado para mi amiga Saiya Elite: amiwis espero que me haya quedado muy bien, te re quiero, no seas tan dura conmigo por fis._**

**_Y también pa mi re amiwis y editora Rochi Sayajin: amix que emoción que pudimos hablar te quiero mil y ps ya quiero esos privilegios ya quiero ver que le pasa a Trunks, jeje, besos._**

**_Ahora si a la lectura. _**

"**_Atracción química"_**

Nunca me había fijado en ningún maestro en lo que llevo en el colegio. Me llamo Milk, me falta un examen y me olvido de la prepa. El viernes pasado entró un nuevo maestro; se llama Goku, sí lo sé, el nombre es algo mmm... raro jaja, pero tiene un no sé qué, qué se yo que me encantó desde que lo vi. Como ya había dicho, nunca me había fijado en un maestro, el estudio es lo más importante en mi vida, pero cuando lo vi me quedé prendada de él, es guapo, atento, amable...

Es jueves, casi una semana ha pasado desde que lo vi y… ¿Qué creen? Si, me he enamorado de él y suelo imaginar que él también lo está de mí. A veces siento que me observa, quizás es mi imaginación… ¿o no? Pero no me iré de aquí sin decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma.

Todos los días llega con una gran sonrisa en los labios, labios que imagino que beso, muerdo, y saboreo… ejem... Llega caminando con pasos lentos y suaves, se sienta, abre su portafolios y saca tranquilamente sus libros, un paquete de gises y un borrador, aunque el pizarrón estuviera limpio siempre se levantaba y simulaba que borraba algo por todo el rectángulo y mientras lo limpiaba, daba una introducción a la clase o comentaba algo trivial para atrapar nuestra atención, cosa que siempre conseguía, un buen día nos dijo:

-¿Qué opinión tienen los hombres de esta clase de las minifaldas?- pregunto con naturalidad, y luego de tenernos ahí un buen rato, jugando y a veces discutiendo con los compañeros de nuestras ideas, finalmente aterrizaba en el tema que en realidad el quería enseñarnos y sin darnos cuanta ya hablábamos sobre lo que él quería.

Hoy era especial ya que le pedí al maestro que me echara una mano en lo que yo no había entendido y estaríamos solos, él y yo, en el laboratorio.

Ya es tarde y él no llega, se ha retrasado con media hora. Generalmente él es muy puntual, pero hoy se ha retrasado, así que, aprovechando la espera se me ocurrió el declararle mi amor, en el pizarrón puse: GOKU ME ENCANTAS Y TE AMO ¿Y TÚ ME AMAS A MÍ?

Mi amiga Bulma me dijo que no me atrevería a decirle, yo le contesté que lo haría esta misma tarde, no sabía cómo, pero no me podía ir del colegio sin decirle que lo amo. ¡Era un hecho!

Esperé un poco más y por fin llegó. En su acostumbrado monólogo comenzó hablando de las manifestaciones, los bloqueos viales y el terrible tráfico de la ciudad.

-La calle está imposible¿no te parece? Hice mediodía para llegar hasta acá. ¿De dónde vie…nes?- se encontró con el mensaje que puse en el pizarrón. Desvió la mirada como si no lo hubiera visto, y se puso nervioso.

-Ejem… a ver, revisemos por qué está aquí. ¿Mi clase es tan aburrida?-me preguntó en tono de broma

-Ni de broma, mi rey, lo que pasa es que no te pude dejar de ver y pues así no entendí lo que explicabas- pensé en mis adentros mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A ver, a ver, dime cuál es el problema Milk, cuéntame.

-En realidad solo me falta esta práctica, usted sabe que me enfermé, estoy un poco débil y pues no escuche bien lo que dijo, lo siento.

-Bueno, pues me parece que otras dos personas van a venir, pero comencemos, no vamos a esperar más- me dijo.

Me puse triste el oír que vendrían más personas, creí que tendría la exclusiva de este evento, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que nadie más vendría. He de admitir que esa idea me emocionó y al mismo tiempo me puso de nervios.

- Respira ¿Qué puede pasar?- pensé. Mientras él explicaba el problema sobre el equilibrio químico, yo seguía con mis fantasías y lo que comencé a imaginar me hizo subir la temperatura, pensaba en él y yo haciendo el amor aquí mismo. Él me encantó desde que lo vi, y ¿quién no iba a enamorarse de ese apuesto hombre? Qué ojos, qué labios, qué cuerpo, qué, qué… trasero. Está delante de mí escribiendo en el pizarrón y yo solo me podía imaginar lo tremendamente sexy que se vería sin esa horrible bata puesta, bueno incluso con ella era muy sexy. Creo que él se dio cuenta de mis divagaciones porque no tardo mucho en decirme:

-¿Entendiste, Milk¿Estas poniendo atención?

-Esteeee sí… ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- solo atiné a decir eso.

-A ver, solo termina la ecuación y comenzamos con la práctica-dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por fortuna, ya me había encargado de averiguar de que se trataba la práctica, así que como la más matada de la clase, pasé a escribir: "a" mas "b" igual a "d" y le expliqué con mis propias palabras los factores que afectan directamente el equilibrio químico; parecía yo la más experta en el tema, terminé y volteé a verlo, y él me veía con una media sonrisa; por ello supe que iba muy bien.

-Te sigo escuchando Milk, mientras tanto preparo lo del experimento- dijo caminando lentamente hacia la tarja de prácticas.

Y de pronto estaba ahí, debajo de la lámpara, mirando algunos frascos, agitadores, líquidos de colores y tubos de ensayo, tenía puestos sus lentes...

-¡ Wow que sexy te ves!- pensé mientras seguía con la explicación.

-Pues bien, es hora de que te acerques y me expliques todo lo que está escrito en el pizarrón todo, todo- dijo con una sonrisa bien sensual.

-¿Me está coqueteando?-pensé de pronto. Caminé en automático hasta donde estaba, me acordé del letrerito, y me puse sumamente nerviosa. Me paré a su lado y me senté en el banco. Él comenzó a explicarme de qué se trataría el experimento, pero ahora sentía que me veía de un modo extraño. Sentí un presentimiento que me dio un vuelco en el estómago, me miraba intensamente a los ojos y, de vez en cuando, a los labios.

-Milk, me parece que hoy estás perfecta- agregó en tono amable y casi seco, mientras se concentraba en mi reacción. Yo ya estaba más que nerviosa, casi sin poder moverme y como no supe como tomarlo, solo dije:

-¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir?

-Podría ser… ¿ya te quieres ir?-dijo, insinuante.

-Ejem… pues no sé… yo… ¿Qué más me falta por hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras- me dijo, más sensual aún. Amaba que dijera mi nombre, quería oír que lo dijera de todas las formas posibles.

-Pues tú eres el maestro, así que lo que tu digas está bien- yo aún no sabía si yo estaba mal interpretando el momento, pero no quería que terminara.

-¿Está todo entendido o te explico de nuevo?-dijo él.

-Este... pues ya entendí todo bien- le contesté. Él se acerco más a mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, sentí como un leve mareo, como si de pronto estuviera ebria. Respiré hondo y volteé a verlo, estaba tan cerca de mí que no me pude levantar, solo giré el asiento. Él no se movía, estaba casi encima de mi… justo enfrente.

-Te ves súper sexy con esa cara de susto, Milk- me dijo él, muy cerca.

No pude decir nada, no esperaba eso, así que me acerqué y lo besé. Por supuesto, él estaba correspondiéndome con la misma pasión que yo, sentía que algo en mi garganta quería salirse. Estaba sorprendida, pero también muy excitada, sentía como sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo tratando de saciar su deseo. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de pensar que alguien entraría y nos vería. Él se dio cuenta de que veía mucho hacia la puerta, así que se detuvo y fue a cerrarla.

-¿Así esta mejor? Aunque nadie más iba a venir- me dijo.

No sé en que momento mi nerviosismo se convirtió en deseo, ya nada ni nadie me importaba, ni podía detenerme, solo quería tenerlo para mi ¡ya!

-Definitivamente así esta mejor-le dije mientras me desabrochaba la blusa. Goku se acercó y puso mis manos en su pecho para que yo le quitara se camisa mientras él quitaba los botones restantes de la mía. No me pude contener y desesperadamente la quité la bata y casi le arranqué la camisa, comencé a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, solo pude hacerlo por unos instantes, por que cuando me di cuenta yo ya no tenia blusa, me recostó en el escritorio y comenzó su recorrido por todo mi torso con sus labios, comencé a sentir como me humedecía a cada segundo, todo el deseo que era capaz de sentir se disparó en ese momento, me tenía atrapada y no podía besarlo, pero disfrutaba de su boca como nunca antes había disfrutado alguna en toda mi vida. Sentí cómo lentamente sus dedos bajaban el tirante de mi sostén, desnudó uno de mis pechos y comenzó a lamer mi pezón mientras acariciaba apasionadamente el otro. Lo dejó al descubierto también, levantó su rostro, se acerco al mío y me besó, recorriendo con su lengua las partes más sensibles de la mía, hice que se despegara de mi y le dije:

-Amor, ya quítate esto, puedo sentir como te tengo- esbozando una sonrisa muy sensual, y sentándome en el escritorio, comencé a tocar su ya muy erecto miembro. El sentirlo me prendió mucho y ver su rostro me prendió aun más, lentamente me comenzó a levantar la falda, en pocos segundos ya la tenía arriba de los muslos -Aquí, mi amor- le dije, mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos y de nuevo lo dirigía hacia mis senos, y él comenzó a succionar mi pezón mientras con su mano bajo hacia mi sexo y comenzó a tocarlo -Házmelo ya, ya quiero sentirte dentro de mí- se detuvo por un instante y me dijo:

-¿Estás segura? Después de esto nada será igual.

-Sí, estoy segura. Sé que todo cambiará después, pero de eso me preocuparé mañana, tú continúa- le dije, pero sentía que esta sería la ultima vez que yo hablara con él. Me bajé del escritorio, le comencé a bajar el cierre del pantalón y viéndolo a los ojos le comencé a bajar el pantalón seguido de su bóxer, me quedé maravillada de ver tan perfecto miembro, no es que ya haya visto uno, pero se me hizo… ¿Cómo seria la palabra¿Rico? Me levanté y él en el acto me subió a el escritorio y me bajo los panties. Me sentí algo ruborizada cuando observó mi sexo, la cara que puso fue sublime, tenia muchas ganas de mi, como yo de él. Me volteé de espaldas a él y recargué mi trasero en su pubis, estire mis manos hacia atrás y lo tomé por la cintura, lo jalé hacia mí, sus cálidas manos subieron por mis muslos y recorrieron mi cintura hasta llegar a mis senos. Su boca succionaba en mi cuello deliciosamente , yo quería que nunca se detuviera, ambos queríamos ya sentirnos, él sentirse dentro de mí y yo sentirlo dentro de mí, pero ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir la química que sentíamos en ese momento.

-Ya quiero…házmelo, házmelo…-le dije mientras gozaba del calor de su cuerpo. Él me volteó y me acercó a su pene. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarme, estábamos tan mojados que entró con facilidad. Di un gemido cuando sentí que empujó con fuerza.

-¿Te lastimé?-me dijo, quedándose quieto.

-No, tu continua antes de que me enfrié.

Él se empezó a mover lentamente, parecía que temía que me fuera a lastimar, entonces le dije:

-Muévete más fuerte, cariño- él se comenzó a mover más rápido, sus movimientos eran fuertes, casi frenéticos, yo quería más, y más. Él llevó sus manos a mis glúteos y los apretó, mi éxtasis estaba subiendo, podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba lentamente de mí, de mis piernas, de mis brazos, de mis muslos, de… mi vientre, sentía que no tardaría mucho en tener un orgasmo, creo que Goku lo sintió y se detuvo un instante.

-Espera, quiero terminar junto contigo- agregó, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba levemente, casi al ínstenle me volvió a penetrar, me flexiono los muslos, yo podía sentir como su pene estaba muy dentro de mi, todos mis puntos sensibles estaban deliciosamente estimulados y a punto de llevarme al paraíso, su boca besaba y mordía mis labios, el cuello y mis pezones, el placer era inmenso, inacabable… una locura.

-¿Terminamos?-preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Sí…- dije entre gemidos. Se concentró en lamer mi seno, mientras sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes. Su pene era delicioso. De pronto sentí esos ricos espasmos que dan cuando tienes ese tan delicioso orgasmo, ambos tratamos de ahogar nuestros gritos, pero yo no pude contenerme y grite su nombre mientras terminaba, sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y sentí que derramaba su semilla dentro de mi. Hasta entonces nadie me había hecho el amor así, no quería que terminara, me acerque a su oído y le dije:

-Me fascinas Goku, me encantas.

Los movimientos cesaron, pero todavía podía sentir su pene dentro de mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío, desprendía un calor delicioso, fue un momento en que sentí que la conexión entre nosotros se hacia casi mágica, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Todo bien?-me peguntó mientras me veía a los ojos, se notaba exhausto, y me di cuenta por su expresión, de que él también experimentaba un grado de placer que no se esperaba, me encanto provocarle una sensación de esa magnitud, me sentí absolutamente feliz. Le di un largo beso y le conteste:

-Fabuloso- mientras lo veía a los ojos, jaló su bata y nos recostamos en el suelo, estuvimos besándonos un rato más, descubrí que su debilidad eran mis senos.

El laboratorio siempre me había parecido horrible, pero ahora, en sus brazos, me parecía el paraíso.

-Déjame verte bien-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me ponía sobre de él.

-A esto le llamo yo, "equilibrio químico perfecto", terminaste la práctica muy bien y yo quedé muy, pero que muy complacido, espero que tú también-dijo.

-Yo igual- contesté, nos reímos y nos acariciamos por más tiempo, no daba crédito a lo que producía el simple hecho de sus manos en mi piel, sentía calor, fuego, chispas, era una sensación indescriptible.

-Milk? Milk? Te hablo ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eeeeeee? Goku hola mi amor, es que mientras acomodaba el desván encontré las notas de química que un día tú me ayudaste a hacer y me quedé recordando el día que entendí el "equilibrio químico" jajaja.

-Vaya, veo que estamos en el mismo canal, amor, pero creo que me faltó algo por enseñarte- me dijo al tiempo que me acariciaba los senos.

-Los niños, amor.

-Los niños están en el colegio, anda deja, te explico lo que me faltó.

Y cargándome me llevo hasta nuestra recámara, todavía veo lo que el puso en el pizarrón al otro día que volví a clase:

MILK TE AMO ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?

**_Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el one shot le cambie mucho a la historia original, me costó algo de trabajo pero finalmente lo acabe, esta chiquito pero espero sea de su agrado, si ya se las personalidades están alejadas, pero se trata de hacer algo nuevo ¿no? Bueno_**

**_Este fic también va para:_**

**_Jazz, pinky, ydiel ,erill, la lic cone osea gaby, Kira moon, masckarena, dark angel, cindy, flower, kaoru himura, mi nuera yuri_**

**_Y todas mis amiwis del Chat, si también para mi amiwis editora: lovemamoru gracias niña por ser mi amiwis_**

**_Usako pau: hola hermanita te quiero grax por tu apoyo_**

**_Nicole:hermana grax te quiero_**

**_Y para mis nuevas hijas: ibbet, alma y angie las quiero y para mis hijas lams y serenitychiva también las kiero_**

**_Y para mi nuevo amigo Sebastián que me escucha cuando necesito de un consejo chico:te lo agradezco para ti en especial ve dedicada la segunda parte de el honesto (tu ya sabes cual es la segunda parte)_**

**_Y sorpresa amiwis sip esta era la sorpresa para ti el fic socia kaoru te adoro_**


End file.
